


Power is love, love is power

by unintelligible_mumbling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Art of Starving - Sam J. Miller
Genre: Eating Disorders, F/M, Identity Reveal, Mutant Powers, Running Away, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: Peter finds out about Elsie’s Power. He is not happy with the lack of eating.





	Power is love, love is power

**Author's Note:**

> This may have some triggering moments. Please do not read if you thing that this will effect you. 
> 
> Eating disorder help lines:  
> Adult Helpline: 0808 801 0677  
> Studentline: 0808 801 0811  
> Youthline: 0808 801 0711
> 
> I used to have an eating disorder and I would like to be open about it, it’s nothing to be ashamed of.

My name is Elsie June I am a mutant. What is my mutation? It’s great. But it’s also terrible. I am the most powerful. That, that right there is a fact. My power is unique and hard to get. 

I didn’t find out my power until I was 14, I hid it though. If people knew of my power they would come for me, recruit me. I have been on the X-men’s raider more than I care to admit. A few times even daredevil had come to question me about my abnormal ‘aura’

I found out my power the hard way. It didn’t come easily and it can be ripped away in the simplest of ways. 

My body, it was always the enemy. Everyone always says I was a skinny person, they lied. The girl in the mirror mocked me, she laughed, bullied. I saw what I was. What I am, I’m disgusting, horrible, fat. So I stopped eating as an attempt to change that- to live up to society’s views. 

That hunger, the knives in my belly, the growl of the dragon which was my stomach. My body is my enemy. I believe it is everyone’s. Our minds are chained to this eating machine, this beast, this monster. 

My hunger made me stronger though- it gave me strength. It gave me powers. Unbelievably strong and unforgiving powers. They were unbeatable, and I needed them. 

Why would I risk my health for powers? You may ask. Because my life isn’t worth living. I live in a tattered old house with my aunt who is away most of time. And don’t even get me started on school.

Sometimes I can like my body, realise that I’m not actually fat, thats just how my mind has been carved by the multiple times I’ve been told I am. Sometimes I feel I’m pretty, but yet again, someone has to rain on my parade, telling me my nose is to big or I have a double chin- the worst is when they tell me I look like my father. 

So...back to the powers.

I starved myself to get them, eating the smallest amount of food I could to keep them. I needed them, they were the only thing I could trust other than my mind. 

Peter Parker- my best friend, I couldn’t even trust him, that hurt my already broken heart. He was hiding a secret, all secrets smell the same and I could smell his a mile off. My heightened senses help with that. 

Sometimes I could smell his relentlessness to keep the secret, the urge to tell me. I had to stop myself from asking him to tell it to me. But i knew he would tell me eventually.

We were sitting on his bedroom floor playing connect 4 when he finally did admit it. “Els y’know that guy off YouTube, Spiderman?” Peter asked, a hopeful smile on his face. I could hear how hard his heart beat, smell how scared he was. I tried to keep out of his thoughts but his strong emotion pulled me into them like a whirlwind. 

“I- mmsb sp- spider- I’m- I’m” the speech was broken but I could figure out his secret. “Your the spider-man?” I asked out loud, only realising my mistake after I said it.

He was taken aback, “how did you know?” Peter questioned as he slid off his bed and next to me on the floor. I completely ignored his question, “You have powers too?” I interrogated. “Too?” 

Once again, my body betrayed my mind. It’s excitement and curiosity made it stupid and clumsy. But I guess he would have found out eventually, I couldn’t wear baggy tops forever. But would he make me stop if he found out? Would he make me eat? To become that fat horrid monster again? 

So I did what any scared animal would do- I ran. Fair enough it wasn’t my slickest of moves, I was slower than him as he was stronger- full of food. 

He stopped chasing after a while so I stopped running. My return to my aunts house took longer than I hoped, my breath seemed to get harder and harder to catch.

When I did get home, I searched up ‘Spider-man’ on my phone and watched his videos for hours. How could that be peter? My skinny, nerdy little Peter. Not My peter... just um, well- Peter. 

The next day was awkward. So awkward in fact I considered skipping but I had to face my problems sooner or later. 

“Elsie? Els wait up” Peter called after me as I tried my hardest to ignore his voice. “Yes?” I asked only for him to drag me into an ally by the school. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about your powers?” He questioned. “Why didn’t you?” I shot back. “Fair enough.” A few minutes of silence slowly built back up his confidence. “What are your powers?” Peter wondered, placing a comforting hand on my arm. 

“I have heightened senses and I can read and control minds. I can stop time, teleport. And much more that I have yet to discover” I answered, looking down at my feet in shame. What if he thought I was a freak? I could tell that he was shocked, maybe even scared by his grip on my arm loosening. I didn’t want to loose him too. “When did you get them?” It made me feel slightly better that his first question wasn’t weather or not I had read his mind. 

“When I was 14.” Peter shot questions at me for a while. Not that I was complaining. It felt nice that someone actually cared.

“What did you do to get your powers?” 

I didn’t expect him to ask that. I couldn’t exactly lie either. “I didn’t eat” that was the best response I could give him, maybe he wouldn’t question it any more. 

“Does that mean you can’t eat if you want to keep your powers?” He interrogated, eyebrows raised and a concerned expression painted on his face. “...yeah. Kinda” 

His comforting face soon blew up into one of rage. “How could you do that to yourself? Why? Just for some power! You don’t need them, you need to eat! You could die, do you realise that?! I can’t live without you Elsie you can’t die!” His anger broke down, pain and fear clear on his face. “I can’t loose you” It was a pathetic mumble but I still heard it.

My heart soared. I couldn’t tell what he was feeling or thinking as my powers were down as I ate this morning but I didn’t care. Is this what it felt like to be loved? 

Not bothering to ask, I leaned forward, entangling him in a strong hug. When I leaned away he moved in, leaving a delicate kiss on my mouth. Power seemed to surge through me. 

Wind wrapped around us both, it was like something out of a fairy tail. My abilities were at full power, stronger than anything. I could hear everything, smell everything, my eyes, now a clear white, could see through walls and I could feel the exact temperature of Peter’s shirt. 

Was that the secret? Was it that love was the fuel for my power, sending them to my full potential. A grin pulled at my lips as I grabbed Peter’s neck and we fell back into the smooth rhythm of kissing, he had gently placed a hand on my cheek.

“How about we skip today?” Peter questioned breathily. “But you have a Spanish test” I reminded. “I don’t care” 

And so we skipped school. We went to shops. I ate and I still had my powers! By the end of the day I was feeling like myself again. Happy. I was happy with peter and I intended to stay like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Adult Helpline: 0808 801 0677  
> Studentline: 0808 801 0811  
> Youthline: 0808 801 0711
> 
> Wish you the best my lovelies, 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated...


End file.
